Kai Bakugou
Kai Bakugou Age:18 Gender:Male Aka: Kamen Rider Kuuga Nigo Kai Bakugou's personality is hot headed, cocky, and always ready for a fight. He wants nothing more than a worthy opponent for a fight. His sister Mia Bakugou worries about him going off in fights because she thinks he will one day get killed. One day when he was going for a walk, an old man named Isaac was following him. When Kai realized this the old man gave him the Arcle and told him that there would be a danger that would soon befall Earth. Unlike Godai Yusuke, his Arcle does not have a Growing Form, but it puts a strain on his body while he fights. Forms: Mighty Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 3t * Kicking Power: 10t * Maximum Jump Height: 15m (49 ft. 2 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) * Senses: x10 * Finishing Attack Power: 30t (Mighty Kick) Mighty Form is the basic form of Kuuga Nigo. It is the most balanced among the forms, which is why Kai goes into the is form right from the start. G1 corp labeled Kuuga Nigo Unidentified Lifeform #4. '''It's finishing move is the Mighty Kick. Tricky Form '''Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 90kg (198.4 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 1t * Kicking Power: 3t * Maximum Jump Height: 30m (98 ft. 4 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) * Senses: x10 Tricky Form is Kuuga's second form. It resembles dragon form, instead it is turquoise instead of blue. This form, like dragon form, is the fastest form. It also has another special ability, it can create copies of himself to confuse the opponent. This form, while being fast, loses some punching power. Plus, it can only make up to 5 copies at a time. It's personal weapon is the tricky sabers, 2 swords that can be made by grabbing any stick-like weapon(s). It's finishing move is the Tricky Slash, an attack of which all the current copies of Kuuga slash him, one by one. Shadow Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 99kg (218.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 1t * Kicking Power: 3t * Maximum Jump Height: 15m (164 ft.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) * Senses: x200 Shadow Form is Kuuga Nigo's 3rd form. It resembles Kuuga's Pegasus Form, but instead it is purple. This form is a bit slower than tricky form, but only by a small amount. This form's ability is, suiting to it's name, turning invisible. It's weapon is the shadow chain, a chain whip weapon that can be formed by using a rope or a chain. It can also be used as a grappling hook. This form has one drawback, it can only remain invisible of 5 minutes. It's finishing move is called shadow trance. It kinda works like Kamen Rider Saga. The chain wraps around the Gurongi, then Kuuga Nigo strums the chain like a guitar, which will shock the monster, destroying it. Hercules Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 110kg (242.5 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 7t * Kicking Power: 10t * Maximum Jump Height: 10m (32 ft. 8 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) * Senses: x10 Hercules Form is Kuuga Nigo's fourth basic form. It sacrifices speed for strength and durability. It is strong enough to lift up to 3 boulders. It's personal wepon is the Hercules Hammer. It is formed from any stick-like object, or a sledge hammer. It's finishing move is the Hercules Smash. Rising Mighty Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 104kg (229.3 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 5t * Kicking Power: 20t * Maximum Jump Height: 30m (98 ft. 5 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) * Senses: x10 * Finishing Attack Power: 100t (Rising Mighty Kick) Rising Mighty is the more powerful version of Mighty Form. Like Kuuga's Mighty Form, the Mighty Anklet is equipped to the right leg. It's finishing move is the Rising Mighty Kick. Rising Tricky Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 92kg (202.8 lbs) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 2t * Kicking Power: 5t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m (164 ft.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 seconds) * Senses: x10 Rising Tricky form grants the original Tricky Form more strength, jumping power, and speed. Plus, he is now able to make up to 10 copies at a time. The Tricky Sabers are upgraded to the Rising Tricky Sabers. His finishing move is the Rising Tricky Slash. Rising Shadow Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 99.9kg (220.2 lbs.) Ability Parameters * Punching Power: 1t * Kicking Power: 3t * Maximum Jump Height: 15m (164 ft.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) * Senses: x200 In Rising Shadow Form, the time limit for the invisibility is now 10 minutes. The Shadow Chain is upgraded into the Rising Shadow Chain. It's finishing move is the Rising Shadow Trance. Rising Hercules Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 122kg (269.0 lbs.) Ability Parameters * Punching Power: 7t * Kicking Power: 10t * Maximum Jump Height: 10m (32 ft. and 8 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) * Senses: x10 In this form, Kuuga Nigo is granted 10x more strength than normal Hercules Form. Plus, he has tougher armor. The Hercules Hammer is upgraded to the Rising Hercules Hammer, in this form the Hammer has spikes added to it for extra damage. It's finishing move is the Rising Hercules Smash. Amazing Mighty Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 125kg (275.6 lbs.) Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 35t * Kicking Power: 50t * Maximum Jump Height: 60m (196 ft. 10 in.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) * Senses: x10 Amazing Mighty is the more advanced form of Mighty Form. In this form, the Mighty Anklet is equipped to both legs. It's finishing move is the Advanced Mighty Kick. Ultimate Form Rider Statistics * Height: 200cm (6 ft. 7 in.) * Weight: 150kg (330.7 lbs.) Ability Parameters * Punching Power: 80t * Kicking Power: 100t * Maximum Jump Height: 50m (164 ft.) * Maximum Running Speed: 100m per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) * Senses: x10,000 Kai achieved this form, when he was doing some training while G1 was fighting off the Gurongi generals, who had him on the ropes. Unlike the original Ultimate Form, this one is more controllable. But it takes years of training to master. It's finishing attack is the Ultimate Punch!